Chantage
by carolinetoussaint92
Summary: La vie de Sherlock bascule lorque l'on menace de rendre publique la vidéo prouvant que le détective a bien sauvé la vie à la célébre criminelle: Iréne Adler.
1. Chapter 1

Il était 18h, la journée avait été ennuyeuse à mourir. Quelques clients c'étaient présentés mais aucun d'eux n'avait attirer mon attention, il n'y avait que des maris cocus, des affaires de vols ou encore de petits trafics de drogue. Je soupirai, les criminels n'avaient plus aucune imagination. Je jetai un regard sur l'ordinateur portable de John, mon colocataire, il n'y avait aucun nouveaux message sur le blog donc toujours pas d'affaires à se mettre sous la dent. Je détestais la routine, mon esprit brillant la révulser, John lui semblait heureux dans son petit train train de la vie quotidienne,

je me moquais souvent de lui, de sa normalité, mais au fond peut être était il plus heureux que moi ! Bah je devais vraiment m'ennuyer pour avoir ce genre de pensés ! J'étais un homme d'action, passionné par mon métier ! Étais-je malheureux ? Je ne sais pas, je pense que je n'étais pas fait pour le bonheur, la légèreté, les oiseaux qui chantent . Mais une petite affaire ne serait pas de trop pour ma santé mentale !

Le téléphone sonna, c'était Lestrade. Je me retins de pousser un crie de joie ! Une affaire !

_L: J'ai besoin de vous, Holmes ! Un meurtre assez mystérieux, sa devrait vous plaire._

_SH : Envoyez moi l'adresse par SMS, j'arrive._

Je décrocha et me tourna vers John, qui buvait tranquillement du café dans la cuisine.

_SH : John, on a une affaire !_

_J: De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_SH : Meurtre, ''assez mystérieux'' d'après Lestrade ! Tu m'accompagnes ?_

_J: Je viens._

Je souris, John m'accompagnais toujours, sauf quand il avait un rencard. C'était un ami fidèle. Nous nous étions sauvé la vie mutuellement a plusieurs reprises. Je devais avouer qu'avoir quelqu'un comme lui a mes côté me changé l'existence. Il m'occupait. Mais il ne pouvait pas me comprendre tout à fait, certaines parties de ma vie étaient des zones d'ombres pour lui. Mais pouvais je espérer de lui qu'il me comprenne quand parfois moi-même ne me comprenait pas ? Mon esprit restait cet endroit désert et froid, que j'avais essayer de conserver loin de toute émotions …

Nous prîmes un taxi, direction l'adresse indiqué sur le texto de Lestrade : 22, Coventry road. Je conaissais Londres par cœur, il était donc facile pour moi d'affirmer que cette adresse correspondait à un hôtel : le Queen's palace.

Je fis ma petite démonstration de plan vivant de Londres à John, qui en resta bouche bée.

Arrivés sur place, nous fûmes ''aceuillis'' par le sergent Sally Donovan,

_Sally : Oh non pas vous …_

_SH :Désolé mais ici ce n'est pas vous le chef._

_Sally : C'est sure que si un jour je le devient des choses vont changer ici..._

Elle nous laissa passer à contrecœur. Je montai les marches 4 par 4. Trop heureux d'avoir enfin une enquête . Lestrade se trouvait devant une des chambre de l'hôtel, certainement vidé a la découverte du corps. On lisait sur son visage que ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte le préoccupait. Intéressant.

_SH : Vous nous laisser passer Lestrade._

_L: Oui mais je vous accompagne, je vous préviens en 10 ans de carrière je n''ai jamais vu ça._

Trés intéressant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de l'hôtel, spacieuse et moderne. Le Queen's Palace était un hôtel de luxe fréquentait essentiellement par de riches entrepreneurs en voyages d'affaires a Londres. Sur le grand lit était étendu un corps inerte.

C'était une femme, très jeune et très peu habillé avec de longs cheveux blonds. Certainement une cow-girl. En m'approchant d'avantage je remarqua que la victime n'avait plus de yeux !

Mon collègue et ami me précéda et murmura perplexe :

_J : On lui a arracher les yeux …_

_L: Je vous l'avez dit c'est l'œuvre d'un fou !_

_SH : Cela doit avoir une signification pour le tueur, y a t'il eu viol ou relation sexuel ?_

_L: Non, a part la balle quelle a reçu en plein cœur et l'arrachement des yeux, elle n'a subi aucun autre mauvais traitement._

_J: C'est déjà bien suffisant..._

_SH :Il lui a arracher les yeux ?! Avec les mains ?!_

Je n'eus pas de réponse à ma question, à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui se mit en route. Je regardai discrètement qui pouvait bien m'appeler, lorsque je vis le numéro afficher je blêmis. C'était celui d'une femme. De la Femme : Iréne Adler.

Je bafouilla une excuse pour quitter la pièce sous les regards interrogateurs de John. Pourquoi diable m'appelait-elle ? C'était horriblement dangereux pour elle et gênant pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette belle et énigmatique femme, et c'était bien la première fois que je n'avais pas d'avis sur quelque chose. Mais elle elle était différente, c'était une criminelle international qui occupait ses journée a couché et a volé des informations aux grands de ce monde.

Jusqu'au jour ou elle se frotta à moi ou plutôt à mon frère qui me demanda mon aide : Iréne avait en sa disposition des documents compromettants sur un membre de la famille Royal. Mon boulot était de récupérer ses documents avant qu'elle fasse chanter le pays. J'avais rempli ma mission les documents étaient maintenant en sûretés pourtant j'avais perdu une bataille personnelle. Oui ,Iréne Adler est la femme. Ou plutôt LA Femme. Celle qui aura réussi a percer l'armure en titane dont je m'étais revêtu. La seule qui aura réussie a se faire une place dans mon cœur et a me faire ressentir des ''émotions''. C'est pour ça que j'ai perdu et qu'elle gagnera toujours.

Je décrocha, et attendis qu'elle prenne la parole.

_Iréne : Sherlock on a un problème..._


	2. Chapter 2

Je restai un moment pensif, essayant de lister les trop nombreux dangers qui pouvaient la guetter. Mais je décidai finalement de l'interroger :

_SH : Pourquoi, que se passe t'il ?_

_Iréne : J'ai été contacté par une bande de terroriste, ils prétendaient avoir la vidéo de mon sauvetage à Karachi._

Mon cœur manqua un battement, contrairement à ce que je pensai au début Moriarty et ses sbires n'étaient pas les seuls à en vouloir à Iréne.

Nous n'étions pas les premiers qu'elle avait essayé de faire chanter, la liste de ses victimes était longues. Aussi lorsque tous les documents, photographies et autres moyens de pression qu'elle avait utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins lui avait été retirer, Iréne s'était retrouvé sans protection dans un monde rempli de requins qui rêvaient de se venger de toutes ces années de chantage. En simulant sa mort et en gardant secret sa résurrection j'avais pu la protéger de ses anciens ennemis, si l'un d'eux apprenait la vérité, les chances de survie d'Iréne seraient nettement diminuer...

C'est alors qu'une questions me vint à l'esprtit.

_SH : Que veulent ils en échange de leur silence, qu'ont ils demander ?_

_Iréne : Rien pour l'instant, ils m'ont juste dit détenir cette vidéo et ils m'ont également demander de t'appeler pour te prévenir. C'est sa qui m'inquiète..._

_SH : Comment sa ?_

_Iréne : Je pense que se n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent faire chanter Sherlock, c'est toi._

_SH : Si c'est de l'argent qu'ils veulent je pourrai me débrouiller..._

_Iréne : Et si c'était plus que de l'argent !_

_SH : Je ne comprends pas._

_Iréne : Ton frère a presque tous les pouvoirs, tu l'as dit toi-même il est le gouvernement britannique ! Et avoir sous sa coupe le petit frère d'un gouvernement aussi important que le notre n'est pas négligeable pour eux..._

_SH : Tu crois qu'ils vont me demander de voler des informations ?_

_Iréne : Je ne sais pas mais mieux vaut prévoir toutes les éventualités._

Je soupirai .

_SH : Oui tu as raison,ils vont certainement reprendre contact avec toi, nous devrons être prêts...En attendant soyons très prudents, ils ont déjà réussi a trouver ton nouveau numéros de téléphone et donc ton adresse... D'ailleurs où te trouves-tu en ce moment ? _

_Iréne : Je suis à Paris._

_SH : Tu devrais venir ici, comme sa si les choses ne se passe pas comme prévue je pourrai mieux te protéger si tu es prés de moi..._

_Iréne : C'est trop dangereux, ce serai se jeter dans les bras de Moriarty et de ton frère ! En plus qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être protéger !_

_SH : Arrête, tu as besoin de mon aide, tu le sais. Nous sommes tous les deux impliqués alors on réglera ce problème tous les deux !_

_Iréne : Alors viens à Paris se serai moins dangereux !_

_SH : Non, je ne peux pas quitter Londres sans éveiller les soupçons de Mycroft ! Crois moi c'est la meilleure solution ._

Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir mes explications car John arriva derrière moi accompagné de Lestrade, je murmura un petit ''jte rappelle'' et raccrocha.

Je me retourna vers mes collègue. Je devais avoir l'air troublé car John me lança un regard interrogateur.

J'inspirai profondément et déclara solennellement :

_SH : Je ne prend pas cette affaire._

_Lestrade : Mais vous rigolez Holmes, vous nous bassinez à longueur de journée pour avoir une affaire comme celle là et quand elle se présente a vous vous refusez !_

_SH : Et croyez moi j'en suis le premier désolé !_

Et je tourna la talons et m'éloigna de Lestrade et de cette si belle affaire qui me tendait les bras. John qui me suivait péniblement jusque là, me rattrapa et me dit :

_John : Mais enfin Sherlock quesqu'il te prends ? Toute la journée tu n'as pas arrêté de dire que tu t'ennuyais ! Et cette affaire me paraissait très intéressante !_

Je pensa un instant à lui parler d' Iréne mais y renonça finalement, comment lui expliquai que moi le plus grand détective de se siècle est apporter mon aide à une criminelle, qui ne la méritait pas et tous sa parce que je ressentais pour elle des choses que je n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Non sa faisait partit des zones d'ombres de ma vie qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alors je décida de lui mentir.

_SH : J'ai autre chose à faire …_

_J: Ah bon ? Et quoi donc ?_

_SH : Mon frère a euh...besoin de moi._

_J: C'est lui qui t'a appelé tout a l'heure._

j'approuvai par un mouvement de la tête.

_J: Je me demande ce qu'il t'a demandé. Je veux dire quel étrange mission t'a t'il donné qui est plus intéressante que l'affaire que vient de te donner Lestrade._

Je ne répondis pas. Et à mon grand étonnement John cessa de me questionnait et ne dis pas un mot durant tous le voyage jusqu'à notre appartement, me permettant ainsi de faire le point avec tout ce qui se passait.

J'étais très inquiet pour Iréne même si j'aurais préférer me coupai le bras plutôt que de l'avouer. J'avais hâte qu'elle me rejoigne a Londres mais ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir posément à la meilleure solution ? Au fond de moi je connaissais la réponse à cette question : je perdais le contrôle ou plutôt ce n'était plus la logique et mes raisonnements bien construits qui m'animaient mais quelque chose de plus troublant, de plus fort, certains appellerons ça l'amour, mais je n'arrivais pas me faire à ce mot, le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas être ''amoureux'' encore moins d'une femme comme elle. C'était tellement prévisible, tellement banal, tellement... humain. Le jour où j'avais sauver Iréne in extremis de la décapitation, elle m'avait embrassé. Et là il m'était arrivé la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver : mon cerveau se déconnecta, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi, plus de barrières sociales, plus de Moriarty, plus de Mycroft, juste elle et moi et cette ''chose'', ce ''sentiment'' qui nous liait l'un à l'autre et ça m'avait effrayé. A partir de là je pris mes distances avec elle, je m'occupai de lui trouvai une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie , en évitant le plus possible tous contacts physique avec elle. C'était la seule façon de préserver ce que j'étais car pour moi l'amour finissait toujours par obscurcir l'intelligence. Alors pourquoi la faisais-je venir ici tout en sachant que je la désirerais comme je l'avais désirais quelques années plus tôt ? J'étais fou, je perdais la tête... Comment faisait John pour collectionner les conquêtes tandis que moi je n'arrivais dépatouiller avec une seule ?


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivé a Baker street, John et moi furent accueillis par notre logeuse Mrs Hudson qui nous avait préparer un dîner à la grande joie de mon colocataire. Quant à moi je n'avais pas le cœur à manger et décida de joué un peu de violons, ça m'aidais pour réfléchir.

Je devais faire venir Iréne en toute discrétion, il fallait que ni John, ni mon frère ne l'apprennent car cela reviendra a mettre au courant Moriarty et toutes les anciennes victimes d' Iréne. Je la ferai venir par avion, accueillis par un des SDF qui l'a conduira dans un hôtel que j'aurais choisis au préalable. Oui, c'était un bon plan...

Mais je savais qu'une fois à Londres le plus dure resterait à venir, qu' allait nous demander cette branche d' al quaida ?

Nous verrons bien chaque chose en son temps. En attendant je devais passer quelques coup de fils afin que l'arrivé d'Iréne se fasse sans dégâts demain si possible.

Je me demanda un instant si ces terroristes étaient au courant que je souhaitais faire venir Irène ici. Si ils étaient au courant et qu'ils ne sont pas manifesté c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas s'opposé à son départ et si ils ne l'étaient pas et qu'ils étaient contre, dans ce cas nous devions nous attendre a une offensive de leur part. Mais mon premier était plus probable : ils avaient réussi à retrouver Irène malgré tous mes efforts pour la dissimuler alors ils devaient avoir vent de cette affaire.

Après plusieurs heures passé au téléphone, j'étais assez satisfait, pour l'instant tous se passait comme prévu. Iréne rejoindrait Londres demain en fin de journée et elle couchera au Grand Hôtel, cet hôtel était connu pour sa discrétion, ce sera parfait.

Je rejoignis John dans le salon et prit place dans mon fauteuil en face de celui de mon ami.

_John : Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?_

_SH : Quoi donc ?_

_John : Eh bien cette affaire pour ton frère, tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait appeler tout à l'heure, ça doit être important pour renoncer cette affaire de cow-girl._

Je réalisai que je venais de compromettre le sauvetage d'Irène avec ce mensonge grotesque, dès que John parlerait à mon frère ses soupçons serait éveillés... mais je n'avais plus le choix, si je changeai de prétexte cette histoire perdrait toutes crédibilités au yeux de John et éveillerait ses soupçons a lui.

_SH : Une affaire familiale mais c'est assez personnel pour Mycroft. Ne lui en parle pas, se serait gênant pour tous les deux._

_John : OK, mais tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? Je ne lui dirai rien._

_SH : Dis-moi tu n'as pas un rencard ce soir, avec Jenny c'est sa ?_

_John : Elle s'appelle Lily !_

_SH : Tant mieux ! Je vous laisse l'appart, il faut que je sorte !_

_John : Où vas-tu ?_

_SH : Dis bonjour à Jenny pour moi !_

_John : C'est Lily !_

Je claquais déjà la porte derrière moi. Je ne supportais pas les interrogatoires de John surtout quand ceux-ci avait un rapport avec Irène...

je décidais de prendre la direction de l'hôpital, j'avais quelques expériences à terminer et puis cela me changera les idées !

A peine rentré dans le taxi, je sentis mon portable vibrer, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Iréne. Je souris, c'était idiot mais j'aimais recevoir des SMS de sa part.

_Iréne : Le Grand Hôtel ! Tu commences à connaître mes goûts._

_SH : Personnes ne se doutera que tu es là-bas._

_Iréne : Oui, tu pourras me rejoindre en toute discrétion !_

_SH : C'est pour sa que je l'ai choisi, j'espère que personnes ne saura que tu y dors, ça compliquerais l'affaire._

_Iréne : C'est sur que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'on couche ensemble ta réputation en prendrait un coup !_

_SH : On ne couches pas ensemble !_

_Irène : pas encore..._

Je soupirai, ces prochains jours aller être compliqués... Cette femme était une manipulatrice, elle allait tous faire pour m'avoir et c'était si dure de résister... je ne devais pas perdre de vue la menace qui pesait sur nous.

Le taxi stoppa, me déposant devant l'hôpital.

Je me rendais dans mon laboratoire quand je croisai Molly, la médecin légiste de l'hôpital, elle avait un petit faible pour moi, ça m'a toujours amusé et je prenais plaisir à m'en servir pour parvenir a mes fins.

_Molly : Bonjour Sherlock, vous allez bien ?_

_SH : …_

Elle se tortilla mal-à-l'aise.

_Molly : Vous venez terminer quelques expériences ?_

_SH : Evidemment que croyez vous que je fais ici ?_

_Molly : Oui bien sûr , euh... je vous laisse alors._

Parfois sa stupidité me frappait au plus au point, mais elle n'étais la seule, comme je le disais à John presque tous le monde est idiot et croiser des gens qui avais des capacités comme les miennes était extrêmement rare et la plupart avais décider de servir leur propre intérêt. Moi je n'avais peut être pas un grand cœur mais au moins je servais une bonne cause, c'était déjà ça...

Je ne parvins même pas à finir une expérience, mon esprit divaguait sans cesse, me rendant maladroit ( en grande partie a cause des SMS pas toujours très catholiques qu'Iréne ne cessait de m'envoyer), ainsi mon travail de ces dernières semaines finis brisé par terre, je soupirai, décidément ce n'était pas ma journée...

Mon téléphone vibra, le numéro était masqué, je fronçai les sourcils mais décrocha tout de même.

SH : Allo ?

Une voix très grave et sûrement modifié à l'aide d'un logiciel résonna dans l'appareil.

? : Monsieur Holmes, vous me décevez, nous sous-estimez vous à ce point ?

SH : Qui êtes vous ?

? : Nous avons pris contact avec Miss Adler hier, nous pensions qu'elle vous avait prévenu.

SH :Elle l'a fait !

? : Dans ce cas, vous savez ce que nous avons en notre possession et ce nous pourrons en faire si vous n'obéissez pas ?

SH : Oui, mais que voulez vous de nous ?

? : Chaque chose en son temps, monsieur Holmes, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt...

SH : Alors pourquoi m'appelez- vous maintenant ?

? : Il paraîtrait que Miss Adler quittera très prochainement le territoire français.

SH : Et cela vous pose un problème ?

?: Ne croyez surtout pas quand la faisant venir à Londres, vous la sauverai , nous avons des yeux partout Mr Holmes !

SH : Je n'en doute pas !

?: Dans ce cas, voici mes instructions : emmenez- la à Londres si vous y tenez tant mais une fois qu'elle y sera ne bougez plus , ne faites rien et attendez la suite du programme. Suis-je suffisamment clair Mr Holmes ?

Je serrai les dents, je détestait que l'on me donne des ordres et que l'on me traite de cette façon, j'étais sur le point d'explosait. Je respirai un bon coup et reprit mon sang froid.

SH : Tout à fait clair, je n'oserai rien.

?: Je n'en doute pas, vous savez quel pourrai être les conséquences, si vous êtes amené a nous désobéir...

Il raccrocha.


	4. Chapter 4 transition

Donc voilà comme promis ce nouveau chapitre, il s'agit en fait plus d'une transition, j' espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite viendra je l'espère bientôt. Mais en toute sincérité je ne sais pas ou cette histoire me mènera puisque au moment où j'écris cela, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre 4 ou 5 ( je verrai si je considère celui là comme étant un chapitre). En fin voilà bonne lecture !

Je restai un moment assis et silencieux mais je me décidai finalement à appeler Irène, pour lui parler de cet étrange appel.

Irène : Je te manque déjà ?

SH: Ils m'ont appelés Irène.

Irène : Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ? Que voulaient-ils ?

SH : Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il voulait surtout me dire qu'ils étaient plus forts que nous.

Elle reprit son sang froid :

Irène : Que t'ont t-il dit exactement ?

SH : Ils m'ont dit que si je le souhaitais je pouvais t'amener à Londres mais que après il ne nous faudra plus rien faire en attendant leurs instructions.

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, songeuse.

Irène : Donc que fait on ?

SH : Comme c'était prévu, tu viens à Londres.

Irène : Tu es sur ?

SH : Nous serons plus fort à deux.

Irène : D'accord.

Et elle raccrocha. Je soupirai, dès que j'entendais le son de sa voix, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre ! Je me fais pitié, des papillons dans le ventre?! On se croirait dans une des émission totalement stupide que Mrs Hudson et John regardaient... Même si je savais que se sera dur, je devait combattre mon attirance et mes envies pour cette femme, trop de choses nous différenciait, je savais qu'en me donnant à elle, elle me détruirait...Je décidai de rentrer finalement à Baker street, je n'avais plus rien a faire ici.

POV John Watson :

Je ne savais pas quoi penser du comportement de mon ami, Sherlock Holmes. Certes, il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des coups de folies que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Mais, là je sentais qu'il était préoccupé, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais a vouloir paraître naturel, cela lui donné une attitude coupable.

Et une des nombreuses choses que j'avais appris sur Sherlock, c'est que lorsque il avait un petit changement d'attitude cela cachait toujours quelques de plus dangereux.

Cela concerné t-il Mycroft, comme il me l'avait prétendu ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais je trouvais cela étrange que Sherlock abandonne cette affaire pour aider son frère avec lequel il n'avait pas même pas de bons rapports, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, quelque chose clochait...

Je décidai finalement d'annuler mon rencard avec Lily, j'avais trop peur que l'attitude étrange de mon colocataire ne cache un nouveau problème de drogues ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres.

Elle le prendrait certainement mal que je fasse passé Sherlock avant elle, mais cela pouvait être grave et je préférais ne pas prendre de risque avec mon drôle d'ami. Et puis cela allait bientôt devenir un habitude pour Sherlock de briser mes couples !

Je lui pardonnai, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne pensait pas comme nous, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les sentiments des autres, lui qui avais tant de mal à en ressentir. Il restait tous le temps, froid et distant, cela me poussait à m'inquiéter encore davantage, qu'est ce qui pourrait le chambouler émotionnellement, lui ?

J'eus envie de le retrouver pour lui parler, plus sérieusement cette fois, mais je réalisai que je ne savais même pas où il était partis. Alors j'entrepris une fouille de l'appartement, à la recherche de produits illicites, on ne sait jamais.

Je commençais par le salon, je fus heureux de ne rien trouver ( enfin presque j'avais trouver un paquet de cigarette, à moitié entamer, un cœur de porc sous le canapé et un sachet de poudre à canon), enfin rien de dangereux pour sa santé du moins.

Je décidai de passer à la fouille de sa chambre.

Il était tard et j'allumai la lumière. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une ombre pénétrer dans la chambre de Sherlock, par la fenêtre. L'ombre démasqué, me fit face et je pus voir a qui j'avais à faire :

Un fantôme, une personne que je croyais disparue de nos vies pour toujours, un ancien ennemi, ou plutôt une ancienne ennemie, que Sherlock avait condamner i ans de cela. Mais elle était morte Mycroft lui même me l'avais assurer, alors pourquoi ce tenait-elle là juste devant ?

Que venait faire ici cette femme ? Ou plutôt LA femme.

Irène : Docteur Watson, vous n'aviez pas un rencard ?


End file.
